Our lives
by violet167
Summary: We all wanted a season 2 of maid sama so why not have it? This is the marriage life of Misaki and Takumi showing you EACH DAY for a WHOLE YEAR in their marriage life. 359 chapters left to post :)
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I haven't been updating but my school work will slow down this weekend so I'll be updating after saturday. This story will have 365 chapters. The countdown starts next chapter. Everything is straight from the manga almost like a season 2 of maid sama :)**_

* * *

 **-Prologue: The engagement-**

* * *

Three weeks since Misaki had been to England which meant three weeks since she'd seen her boyfriend Takumi Usui. Since being a diplomat she has been travelling a lot to do her job. Takumi on the other hand, lived in England as the doctor for his grandfather. He said it wasn't permanent as he would go back to Japan in the future to work in a Hospital there.

They'd been together for ten years since high school as they are now twenty seven. When they were departing Takumi did made a promise to marry her in the future. Misaki was okay with not being his wife as they are not married. That was just a promise in the past. She was happy as his girlfriend.

The taxi came to a halt at the apartment building where Takumi resided. She paid the driver and got out the taxi while the driver got her luggages. She only had two days to spend with Takumi before she had to fly back out for work again. It was sad, especially to Takumi as he rarely saw her but they'd grown accustomed to it.

She took her bags and proceeded up the grand building. Misaki waved to the door man who came to know her as a friend.

"Goodbye Charles," She said in perfect english thanks to her boyfriend who taught her.

She stood in front of the elevators getting excited by the second to see Takumi. The doors opened with a ding. She stepped inside and pressed the button for the fifth floor. Any minute now and she'll see her alien.

The elevator didn't take long as she reached the designated floor in no time. Misaki hurried down the hallway then stopped in front a familiar door. She searched for the key in her bag then inserted it in and pushed open the door.

"Takumi!" She called to her boyfriend. Misaki rested her bags on the floor. There was no answer. He said he would be home. And why was the room dark? "Takumi?"

She couldn't find a light switch but she did notice light coming near the living room. Misaki carefully followed the light wondering what Takumi was up to. She noticed as it got closer there were flower petals and candles. Once she finally reached the living room Takumi was standing in the middle of the room with roses in his hand and a large grin on his face.

The background didn't go unnoticed. He got a bigger version of the photo he took with Misaki in her maid costume and made it even bigger. It now stood behind him taking up a lot of space.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

Takumi walked over to her placing the flowers in her hands. He kissed her cheek afterwards. "This is for being a great girlfriend," He said while Misaki blushed. He reached down to kiss her neck. "This is for being a great lover," He then got down on one knee. He held her hand up and kissed it. "This is to ask you to be my wife."

He took out a black box from his pocket to show a diamond ring. Misaki was in awe and lost for words. She wasn't expecting this.

"Misa, will you marry me?"

This pervert knew he didn't even had to ask.

"Yes," Misaki agreed.

Takumi placed the ring on her finger and happily stood up to kiss her. "We are officially getting married."

Misaki couldn't explain it but the thought of them being really engaged made her feel really excited. A new chapter was starting.

"I can't wait," Misaki said.

"I can't wait to keep you up at nigh-"

"Takumi!"

Takumi smiled. That's his very own Misa and soon to be Misaki Usui.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yes it is 365 chapters for those who didn't believe it the first time. Also chapter lengths may vary. Some will be long or short depending what is happening that chapter. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 **-Day 1: The wedding-**

* * *

Misaki Ayuzawa, a twenty seven year old diplomat ran through the halls of the airport. Today was a very special day for her seeing as it was her wedding day. Eleven years of being with her boyfriend- well fiancee and now soon to be husband in a couple of moments. She rushed through the crowds trying her best to not be late for her very own wedding.

In the corner of her eye she noticed a balloon escape the hands of a little boy so she helped him out just like she would do for anyone. Misaki smiled handing him his balloon and continued on her way.

Outside the airport were many taxi's lined up waiting for customers to drive around. Misaki chose the closest one to take her to the ranchester castle. She got in and gave the chubby man the directions. It wasn't like she needed to as everyone knew about that family.

Misaki smiled watching the buildings go by. Who would've thought she and Usui-she can't call him that anymore since they'll both be Usui's after today. Who would've thought she and Takumi would be getting married today. Years ago she hated men but now thanks to Takumi she changed. She matured from the girl she was in highschool but she was still his Misa chan.

The taxi came to a halt in front the large gates of the Ranchester castle. Misaki paid the fare and exited the car to run inside. She can't be late for this. Misaki came across the room where everyone in her bridal party was getting ready. She opened the door to be welcomed by her two dearest friends Sakura and Shizuko.

"Misaki you almost didn't make it in time," Sakura cried.

"Hey Sakura and Shizuko," Misaki greeted taking off her bag.

"This isn't time for a reunion," Shizuko argued. The wedding is almost going to start.

"Onee chan we have to change," Suzuna said to her sister.

Misaki went into a changing room to put on her wedding dress. It was a white off shoulder wedding dress which hugged the top of her body and flowed loosely at the bottom. Misaki stepped out receiving many squeals from the ladies in the room. She sat down carefully in her heels as someone curled her shoulder length hair. She didn't need a lot makeup seeing as she was already beautiful and Takumi liked her just the way she was.

"Are you ready Misaki?" Her mother Minako questioned. Today was yet again another day she would she one of her daughters walk down the aisle with a man they loved.

Misaki nodded taking her flowers from a lady who was related to Takumi. There was no going back now.

Meanwhile…..

Takumi sat in his room ready for his wedding with Misaki. He stared down at the picture of her in her maid uniform from when they were in high school. Time has flew by as his boyish features changed to that of a man. A man marrying the love of his life today. He smiled resting down the cellphone which showed the picture.

A maid arrived in his room.

"It's time Takumi sama."

Takumi stood up. Finally the wedding everyone has been waiting for will now begin but most importantly he will now be able to call Misaki no longer Ayuzawa but Usui.

Takumi followed the maid outside running into his grandfather. He bowed but the duke ignored him. Although Takumi saved him as a doctor the duke hasn't fully welcomed him as his grandson. Rumor has it they'll make him a Walker but he preferred to stay as a Usui. He grew up as Takumi Usui and fell in love with Misaki as Takumi Usui.

"Don't show off I've had enough with you guys," A voice said.

Takumi smirked at his older brothers words. "I'll make sure you regret bringing me here ten years ago."

Gerald grinned.

"Now excuse me as I have a meeting with a very lovely woman," Takumi headed off to the chapel. He couldn't wait to see his Misa.

* * *

 **-Chapel-**

* * *

Takumi stood in the center of the chapel along with the priest awaiting Misaki's arrival as the guest sat down. The music started to play and out came Misaki in her wedding dress walking down the aisle.

Takumi's breathe was caught in his throat. Misaki looked beautiful and to make it better after today everyone would know she belong to him and only him.

Misaki handed the flowers in her hand to someone before she reached the alter. Her veil hid her face as the priest began to speak but she could see Takumi looking her in the eye. She blushed wanting to avoid his gaze. She just focused on the priest words.

"-To everyone present here today we will now say our wedding vows. During the times of happiness and even times of trouble these two have always overcome obstacles now matter how far apart they are, their hearts are always close to each other and from now on too-"

Misaki and Takumi exchanged their rings.

"-This love shall never change. We will create a family filled with love and happiness. I hereby make my vow in the presence of everyone here."

Takumi lifted up Misaki's veil and smiled down at her. "Are you ready Misaki?"

There was a faint blush still lingering on her face. "I always have been ready."

Misaki leaned up to kiss her new husband.

"Congratulations," Everyone throughout the chapel cheered.

Misaki and Takumi Usui pulled away from each other smiling. They are now a married couple. Takumi took his wife's hand and led her down from the altar to head outside and greet everyone else who came to their wedding.

* * *

 **-Outside-**

* * *

Misaki and Takumi Usui walked outside hand in hand to greet the crowd. Everyone had exited the chapel to stand up outside to mingle.

"How are you doing Sakura?" Misaki asked looking at her pregnant best friend.

Sakura had gotten engaged to Kuuga and even had a two year old daughter called Yume. Unfortunately, he had a concert and couldn't attend the wedding but surely if something went wrong he would fly out to meet his wife.

"It was hell," Shizuko mumbled. She flew in on the same plane as Sakura and it wasn't easy.

"How are you doing Shizuko?" Misaki asked. She hadn't seen them in a while.

"I'm an office lady now."

"Aoi!"

Aoi and Satsuki showed up to greet Misaki.

"Misaki you looked so beautiful," Satsuki squealed. She hasn't changed over the years either.

"Aoi it's nice to see you again," Misaki greeted the now man who see once remembered as a boy. "What do you do now?"

"I'm a designer living in paris. I also help with Sakura's husband clothes."

"It's been a long time since we've all seen each other Misaki."

Everyone from the maid latte came today.

"Everyone!" Misaki beamed. "It's nice to see you again."

A little girl ran up to Takumi.

"Prince! You really do live in a castle."

Who the heck is this? Takumi didn't remember her.

"You are not my prince anymo-"

"Ruri!" Yukimura called to his little sister. Kanou stood beside him.

"Nice to see you two again," Misaki greeted. Everyone had come to enjoy her special day.

"You-kun!" Suzuna said to her husband. He went missing when the wedding ended.

"I thought he ran away from reality," Takumi teased standing behind Hinata.

You could almost see two dogs at war with each other.

"Please notice us!" The baka trio yelled.

"Who are they?" Misaki asked Takumi.

"They are the baka trios from high school," Takumi answered.

The three of them sulked. After all that money to get here and Misaki forgot them all.

"I'm just joking," Misaki chuckled remembering who they are.

Erika wrapped her arm around her boyfriend.

"Huh!?" Misaki was confused seeing them together.

"I guess you didn't know about them or Aoi and Honoka," Subaru said.

"Eh?!"

Maybe a lot has changed.

"Misaki there are some people who wish to speak with you," Takumi stated pointing to the ladies behind him.

"Ok," Misaki nodded heading off to chat.

Takumi and the maid latte crew stood together watching Misaki interact with others.

"Being a diplomat really suits Misaki without a doubt."

Takumi smiled. "It's also hard for me since she'll be going Africa in a week."

"What?" The others exclaimed. They could sense Takumi sulking.

"It looks like it's out of her own will. She might always be flying all over the world…"

Takumi's depression could be felt by everyone.

"We won't have time alone."

"Takumi it's time to start preparing. You have a press meeting dinner with many others and-"

Takumi shot daggers at his brother. Didn't he just hear his time with Misaki was limited?

"Sorry but," Takumi interrupted his brother grabbing Misaki from the crowd of people. "You'll need to cancel that. Let's go Misaki!"

Takumi ran off with Misaki followed by Gerald, Cedric and other servants. They ran to the roof where Tora had a helicopter waiting for them.

"We'll be separated so let's enjoy our first night together. Right Misaki?" Takumi suggested.

Misaki blushed handing her veil to Cedric. Misaki and Takumi stood on the ladder with Takumi holding Misaki safely. The helicopter moved away from the castle.

"Where shall we go Misaki?" Takumi wondered.

"You still haven't decided baka Usui!"

"You just said baka Usui but we are both Usui's now," Takumi grinned at his wife's mistake.

"You're right. Both of us are doing something stupid so we are both idiot Usui's," Misaki agreed.

Takumi and Misaki now sat in the helicopter while Tora took them to their destination for their honeymoon.

"Where are we going Tora?"

"Give me a kiss and I'll tel-"

"Do you want to die," Takumi warned Tora. He still hasn't gotten over the fact Tora kissed Misaki.

"And to think I'm doing you two a favor. Anyway look out your window Misaki. We've arrived."

Misaki glanced out her window noticing a large villa. Are they really going to stay here? Leave it up to Takumi. Tora safely landed the helicopter. Takumi stepped out first then helped her out. It was drawing nigh because of the long ride.

"Consider this my gift!" Tora yelled starting up the helicopter again. He left the couple alone.

"What do you think Misaki? Is it perfect to spend our time before you leave?"

Misaki looked around. "Of course it is."

Takumi took her hand leading her into the empty villa. He didn't feel the need for anyone else to be here and interrupt their time. He made sure the villa was private.

Once they went inside Misaki was amazed. The inside was beautiful, she should expect no less from Takumi.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No. I'm strangely not hungry just excited."

"You can go into the bathroom and freshen up then," He pointed to their bedroom which had a bathroom inside. "Your bags are here already."

Misaki nodded wanting to get out her dress and heels. While she used this bathroom Takumi will use the other regular one.

Misaki entered the bathroom and immediately looked at herself in the mirror. Their wedding day was over and now they will enjoy some alone time before she has to fly out. She took off her dress wondering how this night would go. Sh knew what happens on wedding nights but she wasn't scared. This was her husband and she knew he will accept all her flaws and imperfections.

She hopped in the shower feeling the warm water against her skin. The shower started on it's own sensing her in there. She relaxed her body and just enjoyed the feeling of the water against herself.

Misaki didn't want to keep Takumi waiting and exited the shower. As Takumi said, there was a bag filled with clothes for her to put on. Sakura helped her pick out a few things for her wedding night.

Misaki chose a red and black lingerie set. God help her to get through this as she might never ever wear something like this again. It was for Takumi but this was embarrassing.

Putting that aside she still wore the lingerie and brushed back her hair. She grabbed the doorknob taking one last deep breath before going out to find Takumi. Hopefully he would like what she was wearing.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

* * *

Takumi finished freshening up long before Misaki did. He sat on their bed in some shorts he usually wore to bed waiting for her. He hope she didn't over think this night. He was fine with how tonight's events would turn out. He just didn't want to scare Misaki.

The door of the bathroom opened up revealing Misaki in her lingerie. He couldn't help but stare at her. Misaki played with her fingers feeling his eyes watching her.

"Uhmm…Takumi?"

She brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes? Uhmmm…..Come let me show you something Misa," He extended his hand to her.

Misaki walked over and took it. They stood by the windows looking at the now starry sky. The stars lite up the night sky. Misaki smiled. Everything was perfect on this day.

"Takumi I'm glad we got married to each other," Misaki bravely said with a smile on her face. A blush was evident too.

Takumi smiled kissing her forehead.

The next thing Misaki did was a surprise. She pulled Takumi closer to her body and smacked her lips unto his. Takumi wasted no time to respond back to her kiss by kissing her back. They fought against each other's lips until Misaki moaned allowing Takumi to slip his tongue inside and venture her mouth.

He lifted Misaki up from under her thighs into his arms and headed to the bed. Once he laid her down on the bed he stared into her eyes and played with her hair.

Misaki smiled not being afraid of anything that could happen next. Takumi smiled in return.

"Be my one and only maid."

He turned off the lights.

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. Most things came from chapter 85 of the manga. How was it? Fav follow(As there will be too many chapters for you all to keep up with) and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is a little laid back but they start to do interesting things next chapter to enjoy their honeymoon. Also chapter lengths vary for each chapter. Some will be long or short and**_ _ **you can also request things you would love to see in this story**_ _ **. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **-Day 2: Relaxing time together-**

* * *

The next day came by quickly after last nights events. Misaki and Takumi slept in each other's arms peacefully against the other person. They both laid naked in their bed just enjoying the the feel of the other person's warmth surrounding their body. In their mind they could stay like this the whole day.

Takumi was the first to awake because the sun was creeping through the window and stopped directly on his face. His face felt hot and so he woke up but he wasn't upset about it. He got the chance to stare at his new wife as she slept against his chest.

Takumi ran his hand through her hair caressing it as Misaki cuddled closer to him. A smile touched his lips as he continued to watch her. The events of last night were still clear in his mind. Being able to touch Misaki in so many ways for the very first time. He wanted to cherish the feelings he felt last night but he knew there would be many nights like that in the future. The nights when Misaki isn't flying around the world doing her job. Far away from him. Takumi's eyes darkened at that thought. He shook his head trying to not think about that right now.

He decided to get make breakfast for Misaki before she woke up as a surprise for her. Takumi smiled getting out of bed whilst covering Misaki with the sheet. He wouldn't want her to get sick on their first official day of being husband and wife. He walked out of the bedroom to use the other bathroom in the home so the sound of water running wouldn't wake up Misaki. The bathrooms are all stocked with towels, soaps, etc so he didn't need to take anything from their bedroom as it was all there.

When Takumi looked into the mirror he noticed his wild bed hair. His blond locks were all over the place but he still managed to look good. How was that possible? He combed through his messy hair with his fingers trying to smooth it out before getting into the shower. Once he was finished he turned on the shower tap and stepped inside. Takumi didn't need to take off any clothes as he was still naked from last night. His logic was why put on underwear to walk to the bathroom to have to take them off again? No one was here for now except him and Misaki and to be honest he wouldn't mind seeing Misaki's reaction to his body again.

Takumi didn't spend too much time in the shower since he felt Misaki might wake up soon. He just got out, wrapped a towel around his waist and went down to the kitchen area. Maids weren't necessary because he wanted to be alone with Misaki for their honeymoon. He swore Tora or Gerald would randomly pop out of nowhere and ruin it. If they did they would both surely die by his hands.

Upon reaching the kitchen he pulled out a frying pan to cook some eggs and pancakes for Misaki. Although it sounded simple when it was finished you would think he was competing in some cooking show.

Meanwhile, in their bedroom Misaki is awoken with the smell of food by her growling stomach. She hadn't eaten anything for a long time so she was starving. She looked to her side and saw her husband missing. Takumi was preparing them breakfast. Misaki smiled. One of the things she was excited about finally being married to Takumi was being able to taste his cooking every morning. She wouldn't ever tell him but she loved the food he cooked.

Misaki rolled out of bed wrapping the sheet around her in case Takumi walked in. Although he saw everything it was still embarrassing. She hurried off to the bathroom in their bedroom to get ready. One warm bath later and she was in a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts walking to the kitchen area. What she didn't expect to see was Takumi cooking with only a towel. She could see his perfectly shaped abs and she wouldn't deny he had a great body. To think a guy like this was her husband. Takumi really changed since high school. If you thought he was handsome back then well you're in for a heart attack when you see him now.

Misaki stood by the kitchen door admiring Takumi which was something he would usually do. Feeling uncomfortable for some reason Takumi turned around meeting the amber eyes of his wife.

"Morning," He greeted putting the rest of the food on one plate. "Done checking me out?"

Misaki blushed all over her face. "N-No!"

"If you want I could drop my towel. There's nothing un-"

"No!" Misaki stopped him seeing Takumi grip his towel. "I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"You enjoyed it when I had my way with Misa chan last night," Takumi grinned.

Misaki almost choked on a piece of egg she took off a plate. "I did not enjoy it!"

Takumi faked being hurt. "Really?"

Misaki didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I-ugh I mean it wasn't bad. I liked it a little," She mumbled looking down at the countertop.

Takumi chuckled taking her in his arms and resting her on the counter. He kissed her forehead at her cuteness. "I know you did."

Misaki glared at him. "Cocky aren't we?"

"Wasn't that what you enjoyed last night?" Takumi teased.

Misaki's mouth hung open at his perverted joke. "You are such a pervert," She pushed him away. She jump down off the counter and wandered back up to their bedroom.

Takumi took up the plate and a two bottles of juice then followed after her.

"Are you hungry?" He said when he entered their bedroom.

Misaki wanted to pretend to be angry at him a little longer but she was hungry.

She nodded yes and reached for her plate but there was only one plate.

"Where is my plate?" She asked.

"We're eating from one plate of course," Takumi answered uncovering Misaki's juice for her.

"I'm not-"

Takumi put a piece of egg in her mouth shutting her up. Misaki didn't even bother to argue when she tasted the food. Instead she continued to let Takumi feed her which was surprising.

The two ate together having light conversations here and there. When the breakfast was all gone they laid back in bed, after Misaki forced Takumi to put on some clothes then they cuddled in each other's arms for the rest of the day with Takumi's jokes and Misaki's punches until Takumi had to prepare dinner. After that the couple fell asleep against each other.

* * *

 _ **This chapter was very chill but the next one is filled with humor and perverted jokes XD it's called "Beach time with a pervert". I'm going to make sure the rest of these chapters are interesting as they can be so please continue to follow this story. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's been a while. I'm trying to update all my stories and figure out what stories will I keep or delete. I hope you enjoyed your holiday. Enjoy this also!**_

* * *

 **-Day 3: Beach time with a pervert-**

* * *

"Misaki are you ready!" Takumi yelled from the kitchen for his dear wife to come along. He was in the kitchen packing a bag with food to take with them to the beach.

Outside was a very sunny and extremely hot day. Because of that the inside of the house was too hot even though they had an air conditioner in the rooms. Misaki suggested they'd go to the beach so why not? When you have a beautiful private beach in front your home why not take the opportunity to cool off in the water? They had an indoor pool but it wasn't the same as swimming around as the waves came in, with the sand beneath your feet and the beauty of the sky.

"Misaki?!" He yelled again when he didn't heard her reply. Takumi finished up the basket with sandwiches, fruits, snacks, water and some drinks.

He rested the basket by the door and went to check their bedroom to see if there was something wrong with Misaki. Upon reaching the door, he eased it open and saw his beloved wife standing beside the bed trying to figure out which swimsuit to wear.

"I like the red one-"

"Ah!" She jumped not knowing her husband had been watching her. "Make yourself known next time baka!"

Takumi pouted entering the room. "But misa chan was in so much of a deep thought she couldn't hear me calling her from the kitchen."

Misaki blushed embarrassed. She didn't realise she was taking so long to pick which one to wear. Takumi, he said he liked the red one right? Then maybe…

"Out! I need to change,"She pushed Takumi towards the bedroom door because she knew if he stayed in there his eyes would be glued to her as usual.

"Why? I've already most of misa c-"

"I don't care get out!" Misaki still pushed her pouting husband out the bedroom. She watched him lean up against the bedroom door with a grin on his face.

"I can't wait to see my little maid in a swimsuit."

Misaki gave him one final push then shut the door.

She felt her face feeling it burning up because she was blushing. "That alien. Why does he tease me like this?"

She stared at the red swimsuit on her bed. "Two can play at this game Takumi."

It was decided she was going to wear the red swimsuit. Misaki began to change so Takumi wouldn't barge in again wondering why she wasn't ready. Five minutes later she had her swimsuit under a white T-shirt and shorts.

"Time to mess with my husband," She chuckled heading out to the kitchen.

When she got in the kitchen Takumi was waiting by the counter wearing only his swim trunks.

"Look away Misaki. Just look away. His abs are dangerous so look away."

Misaki chanted this over and over in her head. "Let's go,"She said going outside.

Takumi smirked knowing she was avoiding looking at him. "Time to tease my wife."

* * *

 **-At the beach-**

* * *

The private beach wasn't too far from the villa. Takumi and Misaki walked through a stone pathway until they saw the sandy beach. Misaki smiled seeing the scene before her. From the waves crashing upon the rocks, the soft warm sand under her feet and the blue sky. It was even more better she got to enjoy this with Takumi before she needed to fly out for work.

Takumi laid out a blanket on the sand then walked over to an area which had a big umbrella they could stick into the sand for shade. In the meantime, Misaki rested the basket on the blanket. It wasn't like anyone could walk and take up their things. There wasn't another villa close to their villa and for someone to visit them they needed Misaki and Takumi's permission so the guard could open the gate. Privacy was nice since in england with Takumi's family background everyone knew about him and it was hard to have moments alone.

"Aren't you going to change?" Takumi asked sticking the umbrella in the ground. "I'm excited to see what Misaki will wear."

"I'm not wearing a swimsuit."

"Going nude because it's a private beach? I'm okay with that Misaki," He said tugging at his trunks.

"W-Wait! I don't mean it like that," She blushed holding his pants so he wouldn't pull them down. "You're such a pervert."

"Misaki clearly implied it," He answered releasing his pants.

"Usui I did not," Misaki blushed again. The last thing she would do is go nude at a beach.

Takumi smiled. "I love how you call me Usui when you're embarrassed but dear Misa….we are both Usui's now."

He used his hand to tilt her face up to look at him then kissed her on her lips. Misaki blushed at his sudden action. Seemed like she'll be doing a lot of blushing now and in the future with Takumi as her husband. He stopped kissing her so he could look at her amber eyes.

"Say my name," Takumi suddenly requested from her.

"What?"

He took her hand and caressed it.

"Say my name. Not my last name," He said.

"T-Takumi."

In this situation she didn't have the willpower to say his name clearly. Takumi kissed her cheek after hearing his name.

"Again," He asked of her.

"T-Takumi."

This time he kissed her neck.

"Takumi?"

"Hmm?" He answered against her neck.

"If you don't move away I won't wear my swimsuit," Misaki said clearly. If they continue this she had no doubt in her husband, he'd take this kissing session to another level. A level she wasn't about to do on the beach.

He chuckled removing himself from her. "Quite a good threat you got there Misaki."

"Turn around," She said grabbing the hem of her T-shirt.

Takumi pouted but did so regardless so she could change.

"You can look now."

Since Misaki gave him the ok to turn around Takumi did as told and saw his wife in a one piece swimsuit. It was the red one he saw earlier. It was a plain one piece which hand no straps. It hugged her chest tightly and coming down to her hips you could see her skin because it was cut to the sides of her stomach until it hugged her hips.

"My eyes are up here," Misaki stated seeing Takumi's gaze on her body. She knew he would like it. Perfect way to tease him. "Are we getting in the water still?"

Takumi finally came back to his senses and picked her up taking them towards the water. He tested the water first before he put her down.

"Wow," Misaki beamed feeling the cool water against her skin.

Takumi smiled swimming up beside her. "It's a good way for you to relax."

Misaki nodded. They had many games they could play together in the water but for today Takumi just wanted her to relax because he knew she would be having piles of work to do soon.

They swam around for thirty minutes till Misaki's stomach growled. Takumi carried her out the water, much to Misaki's dismay, to feed her. He sat her down on the blanket handing her a towel to dry herself off. Next he gave her a sandwich and orange juice.

Misaki took a bite of the sandwich. "It's really good."

She wondered if Takumi should become a chef instead but then again she wanted to be the only one to taste his food.

Takumi took his sandwich trying to eat it but Misaki was just distracting him. Because she was wet he could see some things a little too clearly because of the type of material. Of course he won't let her wear this ever again in front anyone but him. Her hair was dripping wet and somehow it made her look beautiful along with the beach in the background. He completely lost control when she licked her lips.

Next thing Misaki knew she was pinned down to the blanket.

"You did this to me Misa. Now I must punish you," Takumi told her.

Misaki looked at him confused before he began to kiss her. Maybe they went to another level or maybe Misaki slapped him over his head to make him normal again. Who knows?

* * *

 _ **As I was typing the beach part I was thinking "Takumi if you are thirsty then there's plenty of sea water." XD. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts. Next chapter is called "Romantic hide and seek?".**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**After reading the maid sama one shot and seeing their age. The age Misaki gave birth to Sarah at is nowhere close to the age Misaki and Takumi are in this story so there will be no babies in this story but the baby series is coming soon.**_

* * *

 **-Day 4: Romantic hide and seek?-**

* * *

Takumi sat on the bed watching his wife sleep peaceful. No matter how many times he said _his wife_ it would never get old. He could say it for a thousand times. He could shout it from a high building. Misaki Ayuzawa became Misaki Usui. His wife. The first girl he ever loved was married to him. It had only been four days since they've been married but it felt like they've been married forever.

The sad part of this all was the fact Misaki would be leaving him soon because of her job and he'll be heading back to his own job, alone and sulking. It was horrible.

"Why are you sulking?" Misaki asked yawning. She noticed Takumi was staring down at her with a painful expression when she woke up. Why on earth did he still watch her sleep? He used to do it back in highschool too. "Usui?"

He took up her hand and gave it a light peck. "You can't use Usui anymore dear Misaki. Don't forget we are both Usui's."

Misaki blushed embarrassed. "Sorry. Force of habit."

Takumi smirked then suddenly pulled her onto his body so she was straddling him. "I wish that force of habit would stop. I don't want Misa chan to forget she married me."

She looked away from him. "L-Like you make it easy to forget."

When she glanced down at Takumi again there was a sly smile on his face now like he was planning something.

"How do I make you not forget? With my actions? With love? In be-"

"Woah," Misaki shushed him by covering his mouth with her hands. "How can you spout nonsense like that?"

"Nonsense like what? Making love? You don't seem much against it at ni-"

"Seriously you pervert. I'm leaving."

Misaki tried to hop off of him but she knew he was too strong for her. Takumi used his strong arms to bring her closer to him. He stared into her eyes before he brought her even closer to kiss her lips shortly.

"I love you Misaki."

Misaki turned all shades of red resting her head against his shoulder. "I love you too baka."

Takumi looked beside the bed at the clock. "It's quarter past one. Hmmm….How about we play a game?"

"A game? What kind of game?" She wondered.

"Hide and seek," He replied. "With a twist to it."

Misaki chuckled at his game recommendations. "What's with the childish suggestion? Ok what's the twist?"

"If you are found in less than an hour then you have to do whatever the other person says for a the rest of our honeymoon."

Misaki thought it over. Takumi didn't know this place really well. There was no way he could find her easily if she hid really well. She could win and get him to be her slave.

"Deal but I'll hide first," Misaki agreed smiling. She was going to win this for sure.

Takumi nodded. "By the way Misa, do you enjoy being in this position? You seem very comfortable."

Misaki blushed remembering the position they were in.

"Seems like I need to put you like this more often."

She smacked his chest. Out of all the guys in Japan and in the world she had to marry the most perverted one of them all.

"Can you be less sexually perverted for once?" Misaki asked as though it was something she found hard for him to do.

"Are you asking me to change? Right after we got married? So soon. How harsh. I thought you accepted all of me," He said raising an eyebrow curious as to what her answer could be.

"N-No. I like y-"

"Like?" Takumi interjected.

She sighed. "I love you just the way you are Takumi."

He smiled hearing the best he wanted to hear all day. "Say it again. I love you Takumi."

"What difference is _I love you Takumi_ and _I love you_ as it normally is."

"The Takumi part."

Her mouth hung open at his answer. He was just unbelievable.

"Are we playing the game or not?" She questioned trying to change the topic.

"Fine. Go hide. I'll stay here and count to-"

"One hundred!" Misaki yelled smiling. She looked like an excited toddler.

Takumi nodded and released her. He watched her jump off of him and ran out the bedroom. He heard her yell, " _No cheating!"_

He chuckled to himself. Misaki was just too cute.

"Well time to get started," He whispered softly.

He started to count to one hundred.

"One…"

…..

Meanwhile.

Misaki was running like a madman throughout the home. She wanted to get the best possible place to hide. She just needed to last one hour. Heck she might even last three hours. She decided to hide in the shed outside the home where surf boards and other sea stuff were held. She remembered this place from yesterday when they went to return the umbrella they used.

She sat in an area where she knew Takumi wouldn't be able to see her if he walked in. All she had to do now was wait and that was what she did.

She waited.

And waited.

And waited for what seemed like forever.

Did she really chose a good hiding spot? Should she come out now? It felt like an hour had passed. Maybe she should go out. Maybe Takumi was starting to worry. She stood up and headed out of the shed to find Takumi.

She entered the home again. "Takumi! I'm here now so you don't need to find me. Times up."

There was no answer.

"Takumi? Come on this isn't funny."

Misaki was starting to get worried now. Where on earth was Takumi?

She was passing the kitchen area to go into their bedroom when she noticed some candles by the door of the kitchen.

"What the heck... " She muttered walking off to the kitchen.

There were tons of candles leading from the kitchen to the outside. She pushed open the door which lead from the kitchen to the patio. She saw even more trails of candles leading down to the beach.

Misaki continued to follow them knowing there would be a pervert at the end and she was right. Takumi had set up and evening diner for them on the beach.

"Isn't this something you should do at night?"

"Why not be different?" Takumi questioned with a smirk on his face.

"Only you huh. When did you do all of this?" Misaki stated looking around. He couldn't have done this in one hour.

"While you were sleeping. I was just waiting for you to wake up afterwards. "Watching you sleep and hide and seek was a bonus. You having to find me was also another twist to the game. Romantic isn't is it?"

"Maybe," Misaki mumbled.

Takumi looked down at his watch. "And now that I found you before the hour ended you get to be my slave."

"What!?" Misaki shrieked.

"Let's eat Misa."

* * *

 _ **How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts. Next chapter will be called "Misaki cooks.". All I Need, Innocent Romance and Fanfic reactions will be updating tuesday? Maybe Tuesday.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for the long wait. School will be over in less than 3 weeks maybe so updates will start be quicker.**_

* * *

 **-Day 5: Misaki cooks-**

* * *

They didn't know how it got to this point, but here stood Misaki in the kitchen trying to attempt cooking. It mostly started because Takumi said he was hungry and he would prepare food for the both of them. Misaki however, thought she should be the one to prepare the food. She had been learning how to prepare dishes by watching videos and looking at recipes. This would be her actual first time making food, but she was determined to make it taste good. She was at least confident in herself.

Takumi sat in a chair watching Misaki. If anything was to go wrong, he would charge in to help Misaki right away. He would eat all of her food, no matter how bad it was. Just seeing her being excited to cook for him made him smile. It really felt like they were a married couple. Waking up and seeing each other first thing in the morning and now here Misaki was cooking for him. All his dreams were coming through. Next on his list was a little Misaki running around. There was a huge smile on his face just thinking about a little Misaki running around.

"First we need to boil water," Misaki said reading the recipe from her phone. "Add salt…..where is the salt?" She mumbled looking around the kitchen. Takumi was going to get up and help her find it but she stopped him. "No! I can do it myself. In fact, get out until I'm done. Go!"

Takumi smiled feeling his wife pushing him out of the kitchen.

"Ok but if you need he-"

"Yes, I'll call you so move," She said continuing to push him out. Misaki made him sit down in a chair, handing him a magazine to read. "I'll be back soon."

She turned on her heel going back into the kitchen to finish her task.

The smile on Takumi's face never left. Enjoying moments like this everyday was great. He hoped it would never end. He didn't read the magazine she gave him but instead listened closely to what was happening in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Misaki was trying her best to cook the pasta. The water was already boiling and the salt had been added. She opened the pasta package and poured them into the water while stirring.

"Ok. So good so far. Nothing burning yet," She looked around the kitchen to really make sure nothing had caught on fire. "Am I supposed to reduce the heat now? Hmm...maybe I should ask Takumi-no! As a wife you should know how to cook."

"It looks done so maybe I can turn it off now. Yup."

She turned off the stove.

"I need to strain it."

She drained all the water from the pot and now only the pasta remained.

"Next is sauce. Sauce? What kind of sauce? Why is there no canned sauce in this house? Who stacks pasta and no sauce in a cabinet? Probably didn't want me cooking," She muttered looking into the fridge for ingredients to make a sauce.

She took a few items out the fridge.

"How bad can this be? They look like they go together."

….

Takumi got bored waiting for Misaki to come out so he decided to go see what she was up to even though she told him to stay out of the kitchen. What he didn't expect upon entering the kitchen was to see his wife with a sad expression on her face looking at what she created.

"It doesn't taste good. I failed," She told him moving the plate away from her.

Takumi felt bad seeing her like this and wanted her to cheer up. "It's okay you can keep lear-"

"I'm your wife. I should at least be able to to cook for you and I can't," Misaki said sadly. "I can't even cook pasta right."

Takumi never liked seeing Misaki sad. It pained his heart. He walked over to her and embraced her in a big hug.

"You didn't fail. You are still learning and just seeing you doing things like this for me makes me happy. You'll get better over time," He assured her kissing her forehead in the process.

Misaki nodded as she rest her head against his chest. "Ok and I guess you should be the one to cook right now."

He let go of Misaki grinning. "Sure thing Milady."

Misaki stood back and watched Takumi prepare a decent meal for them. She had a long way to go before she even considered herself a perfect wife for Takumi.

* * *

 _ **As the story goes on it will show Misaki's character grow and her becoming the "Perfect wife". Takumi will be the same. More updated coming soon. How was it? Fav, follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time ~ Violet.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**-Day 6: I'll miss you-**

* * *

Misaki and Takumi laid in bed enjoying each other's warmth. Their honeymoon seemed as though it was moving along to quick for comfort. For both of them to have to be away from each other soon from now because of their jobs after they had just only seen each other again for the wedding because of work was too much.

Takumi was the one to be most depressed about the situation. Misaki would miss him too but he had just gotten use to waking up and seeing his wife next to him, something he dreamed about since they were dating in high school. As much as he hated it he would never stop Misaki from doing something she loved. He would support her for everything she ever wanted to do.

"It'll soon be time to leave here huh. Only a few more days till I fly out," Misaki said staring at the roof.

"Mmhmm," was Takumi's only response.

Misaki rolled over to look at Takumi. "Uhm..At the wedding I heard people saying my job would make our marriage kind of empty in a way because I won't be there as much. Do you feel like that?"

Takumi didn't reply. Misaki started to play with the bed sheet, wrapping it around her finger.

"If you ever feel like it's troublesome-"

Misaki was cut off with the touch of Takumi's lips capturing her very own. He brought her close to him, moving one hand to be placed by her waist and the other held her face in place for him to kiss her. Takumi kissed her roughly, eventually pushing her back unto the bed as the hand which was rested on her waist started to explore her body.

Takumi pulled away for a moment. "Nothing you do would ever be troublesome. You supported me becoming a doctor so I'll do the same for you. Misa-chan," He said in a low husky voice which sent chills down Misaki's body. Be reminded his hand was still going places.

Misaki blushed. "You idiot I said stop calling me Misa chan. We're not in high school anymore."

"Misa-chan," Takumi said then leaned his head down to nibble at her neck. "You'll always be Misa-chan no matter how old you get. You can be wrinkle and I'll call you Misa chan because you're forever cute."

"Let's hope I don't divorce you by then," Misaki joked.

Takumi chuckled then smiled. "I'll miss you when you're gone Misaki. My misa chan will be far away."

"I'll miss you too Baka."

Takumi suddenly showed Misaki an incredibly sexy smirk letting her know he was planning something devious. If she ever died the cause will be that smirk. It did something to her. She could almost picture it in her mind. ' _Local woman dies from her husband's smirk'_ A very crazy news title but it would be something interesting to read.

Misaki turned her attention back to her husband who was planning something.

"What?" She asked almost terrified.

"Maybe we shouldn't leave the bed for the rest of the honeymoon to make up for that time apart," Takumi stated with that tempting smirk still on his face.

"W-What? NO! Go shower or something," She told him, pushing him away from her.

"Okay,"

Takumi suddenly jumped up off the bed causing Misaki to have to shield her eyes because he wasn't wearing anything.

"Nothing you haven't seen before M-I-S-A-C-H-A-N~" He teased.

* * *

 _ **This story will update weekly on fridays (If I have time it'll update twice a week from now on). If you want to request anything to happen in this one year journey (besides having Sarah and Rui) please let me know.**_ _ **Originally this fic was to be placed in rated M but I put in T so you'll notice those few moments from time to time getting even more steamy like next chapter :) (This is seriously a warning for teasing next chapter)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**-Day 7: Last honeymoon day-**

* * *

It was the last day of their time together before they would have to be separated because of Misaki's job. Neither one of them wanted to leave each other so soon. It felt as if their honeymoon went by in a flash. Misaki secretly wished to stay with Takumi longer. She had admitted to him once when they were dating in college she missed him since he was staying far away from her in england. Takumi wanted her to stay longer but he would never hold Misaki from doing something she really wanted to do. Just one week and she'll be back in his arms. Thankfully, after this trip Misaki won't have to do any flying around for a while but she will still be busy.

"What should we do today Usu-"

"Not Usui. It's Takumi for you Misa," Takumi corrected his wife. They both sat in the comfort of their bedroom not knowing what exactly to do for their last day.

Misaki rolled her eyes. She can't help it as Usui slips out every now and then. She forgets her last name is also now Usui. "What shall we do today then Takumi?"

He thought it over quietly. "I just want to lay with you Misaki."

"No happening. I want to enjoy this last day," Misaki said. "I'm surprised you did nothing over the top romantic."

"That's because I knew you'd expect it. Our honeymoon doesn't end when you leave Misaki,"

Misaki raised her eyebrow suspicious with Takumi. "What do you mean? It does end when I leave."

"You'll find out later. Can we lay together now?"

"No." _He's planning something. No wonder he's so chill and not trying to make the last day as romantic as can be._

Takumi pouts sadly extending his arms out to her. "But won't cuddling with me be fun? Doesn't Misaki feel sad I'll have to sleep on my own at night starting tomorrow?"

"You did it just fine before."

"Yes but now I've gotten used to the feeling of having you in my arms. I know you like it too. Feeling my warmth," Takumi smirked feeling an opportunity to tease Misaki arising.

Misaki blushed as expected. "N-No I don't."

"Yes you do Misaki. Don't worry Misaki I won't tell anyone how you don't want to let me go at night or how you watch me sleep all night long," Takumi trailed off somewhat telling lies. He knew Misaki watched him 'sleep' once but she only did it for a minute. He found it cute. He also thought he was the only one who watched the other sleeping until he caught Misaki doing it. He was half awake that night and he could feel Misaki just staring at him while playing with his hair.

"I did not! You do those types of things."

"But you still married me knowing the kind of things I do," Takumi said with a serious face.

Misaki could not help but cringe. "You sound like a weirdo now. Maybe I should think over this marriage."

Takumi chuckled. "Nope. You're not going anywhere Misaki. Hey, how about I cook for you today since you won't get to eat my food in a while."

"Okay," She answered softly.

Takumi held out his hand for Misaki to take so he could lead her to the kitchen.

* * *

Misaki now sat in the kitchen watching as Takumi prepared something for her. She had no idea what on earth he was making for her but from the smell of it she knew it was going to taste out of this world. He was right. She really will miss his cooking for the week when she'll be away. She can't cook so she'll have to eat out. She will also miss his teasing out of all things. Takumi's perverted and annoying teasing was a huge part of him she secretly came to accept and like. Not love but like. It still drives her crazy but she wouldn't ask him to change.

"Alright Misa cha-"

"I love you Takumi," Misaki stated out of nowhere. Takumi paused what he was previously about to say to look at her. "I love you and I will miss you Takumi," She stood up and walked over to hug Takumi. "My incredible husband of seven days who teases me like crazy whom I like to cuddle with, I will miss you."

Takumi smiled kissing Misaki's forehead. "Glad to know," he hugged her also. "Now I can't get that out of my head."

Misaki also smiled letting go of Takumi. "Great. The food is finished right?"

"Yup," Takumi answered in a happy tune. "I love you Takumi my incredible sexy husband-"

"What?" Misaki asked confused.

"Whom I can do nothing without and I love to touch his body at night. I will miss you-oww!" Takumi exclaimed when Misaki punched him.

"What the hell Takumi! I never said it like that!"

"But what I said aren't lies," Takumi smirked.

"You better get that out your head," Misaki warned him.

"Okay," He agreed.

Takumi watched as Misaki went back to her previous spot. He smiled humming to himself.

" _I love you Takumi my incredible sexy husband whom I can do nothing without..."_

 _ **~0~**_

 _ **Story marathon # 2**_

 _ **A/N: This is following exactly as the manga. Misaki had to fly out right after their honeymoon to africa I think? Teach me and fall for me will be updating soon (Tonight).**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: More updates coming soon. I think blood lust will update next. Story Marathon of updates for the new year?**_

* * *

 **-Day 8: Goodbye-**

* * *

"I'm finished," Misaki told Takumi once she was done packing up her stuff.

Their honeymoon was now over and Misaki had to fly out for work much to Takumi's dismay. Takumi also had to resume his work as a doctor. This was something they had to work on together because it was apart of Misaki's work and they wanted to support each other more than ever even if they don't see one another for a while

"Misa chan~" Takumi sulked hugging his wife from behind.

"I told you I don't like when you call me that. We're grown now," Misaki sighed wishing that name would disappear along with prez but knowing Takumi they were going to stick with her forever.

"You'll always be Misa chan to me," Takumi said burying his head into her shoulder. He wanted to enjoy what little time she had left like this.

"And you'll always be a perverted alien from outer space," She chuckled remembering a name she will never let disappear.

"Welcome to the club my perverted wife from outer space," He replied.

"Hey! I am not a pervert. You are," Misaki defended trying to escape him but he would not release her from his hug. "You're gonna make me miss my fight."

"I hope."

"Takumi!"

"Okay okay," He released her then proceeded to take up all the luggage in his hands.

"Let me hel-"

"Nope," He denied.

Misaki smiled following her husband out their honeymoon home.

…..

"I should've taken time off work to fly out with you and fly back in later," Takumi thought out loud. Why hadn't he done that?

"No. You have your duties to fulfill as a doctor and I don't want to take you away from that. I'll be back before you know it. Promise," Misaki said.

"Okay. But don't forget to call me when you arrive and when you-"

"I will! You've told me a thousand times. I'll call you every chance I get but I don't want to call when you might be doing something important….." Misaki trailed off starting to wonder what if she calls him at a bad time like in the middle of surgery? "I'll call your office and not your cell."

It was silent for a moment. Honestly, Misaki was going to miss Takumi alot but she didn't know how to say it without feeling embarrassed. This was her husband and she shouldn't feel embarrassed but she couldn't help it. Speaking how she felt in these moments without being shy was something she was determined to work on while she's away.

 _All passengers travelling to …. Please board at gate 9…._

"Well that's me," She said softly. "Bye."

Before she left Misaki tiptoed and kissed Takum on his lips before waving goodbye to board the plane.

"Bye and don't cook," He joked waving goodbye to her. He heard her laughter become more faint as she left. He sighed. Now he had to wait to see her again.

…..

 **Night time.**

Buzz!

Takumi took off his coat placing it on a chair in his room. He had just gotten off work for a brief moment, deciding to get some sleep before heading back. He looked at his cellphone noticing a message from none other than Misaki who had been texting him before.

 _Misaki: have you arrived home safely?_

 _Takumi: Yes. How was your day?_

 _Misaki: It went great. They people here are nice._

 _Takumi: Did you eat?_

 _Misaki: Yes dad._

 _Takumi: Just looking out for my dear wife. Don't stress yourself._

 _Misaki. I know and I won't. I'm about to go to bed. I start work officially tomorrow._

 _Takumi: Sweet dreams and…...what's the color of your underwear._

There was a two minute pause in Misaki's replies until Takumi received a new message.

 _Misaki: [pic]_

Takumi's face turned red from blushing at what he saw but his face couldn't compare to Misaki's face as she thought over what she just did.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the short chapter but I'm going to update this every 2-3 days until I'm able to update it everyday so some chapters might be short.**_

* * *

 **-Day 9: Why not to annoy Takumi-**

* * *

"Your wife already left you and went to another country little brother? Need a hug?" Gerald snickered trailing behind Takumi with Cedric. "Feeling depressed? Had you accepted the interviews she would've been here longer right Ceddy?

Cedric remained silent.

Takumi turned and glared at his brother. "You've been doing this for over an hour aren't you tired?" He looked at Cedric and said, "He should be in bed."

"What kind of a doctor are you? I've been recovering really well along with grandfather. You should be glad, as the prodigy doctor everyone calls you this will be more praise for you." Gerald answered. "Gives me more time to finally know my brother."

"Thank you for the effort but I'm missing my wife and you're annoying me. Go ruin the day for someone else." Takumi picked up his paste moving along the ranchester castle hoping to lose Gerald who keep following him.

"I've been ruining your life for over twenty years, why stop now?" Gerald joked.

Takumi sighed giving up. "Fine. How about we go to my office and have a one on one conversation without Cedric?"

"I don't think that'-" Cedric tried to speak but Gerald cut him off.

"I would be delighted to honor you with my presence."

"Gerald-sama?"

"See you in a bit Ceddy."

"Yes sir!" Cedric answered reluctant. Maybe there was some secret way to get in the office. He just needed some rope.

"So you had a change of heart Takumi? While we're here let's discuss those interviews I need you and Misaki to do." He reminded Takumi of the interviews they skipped when they ran off at the wedding. Their grandfather was becoming impatient as Takumi and Misaki had become a hot topic and everyone wanted to know more about the couple.

"You first." Takumi said opening his office door.

They both entering the room and Gerald took a seat in Takumi's chair.

"Tea?" Takumi asked.

"Sure. Maybe Misaki should be gone more often so we can bond." Gerald suggested taking his cup of tea from Takumi.

"Comfortable?" Takumi asked.

"Yes." Gerald answered taking a sip. He made a weird face and took a sip again. "Is this flavor new? What is this? Although it does taste familiar."

Takumi smiled brightly. "It's the regular flavor with your daily medicine but this one puts you to sleep."

"What?! You can't do that without me knowing."

"It's past the time you needed to take your medicine. I'm doing this for you as your brother and doctor." He patted Geralds back. "Get some sleep brother."

"When I wake up you'll regret this!"

Seven minutes later

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Hello Misa." He greeted his wife. "I've been missing you. I could only dream of having you in my arms and doing naugh-"

"Ok you pervert! I was just calling to see what you're doing. I'm on a break right now." Misaki answered feeling slightly tired from all the work she's been doing.

"Oh I'm having some quality brother time with Gerald." He chuckled.

"Really? Doing what?" She questioned confused. Takumi and Gerald didn't spend together unless Takumi was doing a checkup or at a social event.

Takumi finished writing _idiot_ on Geralds face with a marker and sent a pic to Misaki. "I'm playing my role as his little brother."

"I think you two are a little too late for that but whatever makes you happy." She replied. "Really Usui-"

"Takumi." He corrected.

"Sorry I forgot. Takumi he's not going to be happy- Wait! Why isn't he moving?" She questioned just realising he had been still this whole time.

Takumi replied. "He's tired."

Misaki sighed. "I've got to go. Enjoy your brotherly time. I'll call you again before I go to bed and be sure to send me more pictures of whatever you do to him."

"I will. I love you Misa chan~"

"I love you too bye!"

"I should make this our Christmas card," He said referring to the picture of Gerald. "He should have a beard then."

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be updated Wednesday and is called -Some things never change-**

 **IG: violet_167ff**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Christmas is almost here!**_

* * *

 **-Day 10: Some things never change-**

* * *

"So Misaki how is the marriage going for you?"

It was lunch break for Misaki so a few employees sat together at one table in the lunchroom wanting to know more about Misaki.

"It feels just like when we were dating. I didn't have enough time to get use to us being married now. Our honeymoon was cut short for work." Misaki explained.

"The dating and honeymoon is the best dream you'll ever have then once that is over its a pure nightmare. All of a sudden it's like we're strangers."

"Tell me about it. I feel like I should have just said no to marrying my husband but of course wife is a better title."

"What do you mean?" Misaki questioned the ladies. It didn't feel as if her relationship with Takumi became different.

"Things change when you get married. It starts small. You start to notice things which didn't seem to be there before like his habits. He's doesn't romance you anymore. Give you compliments."

"How long did you and your husband date for?"

"We've dated since high school. He's the only person I've been with." She answered.

"Oh you haven't ever tasted other waters?"

"Ok you're putting the wrong thing in her head. Please stop." A woman named heather said. She and Misaki had became close in the short time they worked together. "From what you told me Misaki your husband sounds lovely."

"We're just venting our problems and giving her a heads up so she can be prepared."

"So he's a doctor and you're a diplomat. Quite the pair."

"I've heard his family is rich also. Honey I would not waste my time slaving away if that was my husband."

"I love to work." Misaki replied. The last she wanted to be was a housewife. Her phoned buzzed. "Excuse me."

"Sure. We should head back to the office now. It was great chatting with you."

Misaki checked her messages.

 _Good Evening prez. How has your day been going. I miss you. - Takumi_

 _We're not in highschool anymore. Stop calling me prez. - Misaki_

 _Ok my little maid. - Takumi_

 _Usui! - Misaki_

 _We're married now Misa. Are you cursing me or you? And I guess I can't keep calling you my little maid. - Takumi_

 _Finally. - Misaki_

 _You're a naughty maid prez. I won't forget that picture you sent. I look at it before I sleep. - Takumi_

 _You perverted alien! - Misaki_

"I'm sorry about those women Misaki. They think we all have their marriage issues." Heather said shaking her head.

"I'm not bothered by it. That's their opinion and they're allowed to think that way but it won't affect my thoughts about my marriage." She thought about the messages Takumi just sent her. "I'm positive Takumi won't be changing anytime soon. He's my perverted alien."

Heather chuckled. "I would love to meet him."

"When you have time away from work be sure to visit us in Japan or England. I'll show you around."

"I will and you're leaving in two days to surprise him right? It won't be fun once you're gone."

"He has no idea I'm coming home early. I will definitely keep in touch with you." Misaki said.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is called "Takumi and Gerald go house shopping"**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Late with this update but here it is. Still trying to update it every three days.**_

* * *

 **-Day 11:Takumi and Gerald go house shopping -**

* * *

"Why are you here?" Takumi questioned his brother who trailed behind him.

"Why are you here I should ask? Why are you looking for a house when you're supposed to be staying with us." Gerald asked looking around at the plain looking house.

"Misaki and I need our privac-"

"Family should stick together." Gerald interrupted.

"You practically shipped me off to japan." Takumi said not buying this new family attitude his brother had developed.

"But you were alive weren't you? In fact, it's thanks to us sending you away that you became the man you are today. Which means thanks to us you found Misaki."

"Thank you for making me an outcast in the family and changing my last name to our cousins. Sending me to Japan, making change schools and forcing me back to england."

"You're welcome." Gerald smiled. "Now that you got that off your chest do you feel better?"

Takumi sighed knowing this would be a long day. "Completely refreshed."

"Do you love the house-"

Gerald immediately cuts the woman off. "No he hates it. Its cheap looking, too small and I think something just moved in the corner."

"Next house please." Takumi told the realtor. "Keep in mind it's what I like."

"Sure. Let's go before whatever that thing is attacks us. Ah!" He screamed when Takumi pushed him towards it.

"You have a cute girl scream brother." Takumi chuckled.

They travelled to the next house which was near the one they were previously in. It was much bigger and had more room outside.

"Are you buying for the two of you or did you get her pregnant already?" Gerald wondered out loud.

"It is kind of big. It's the type of house to buy when we're expecting." Takumi agreed with his brother.

"I still think you two shouldn't move."

"Lonely without me?" Takumi teased.

"I can keep a eye on you two better." Gerald honestly admitted.

"All the more reason for me to move."

"How do you like this house?"

Takumi was about to speak but Gerald beat him to it.

"It's too big. The man next door is constantly looking over the gate and I get a weird vibe from it."

The realtor looked between them awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Next house please." Takumi told her.

…

"I like this one." Takumi admitted looking around at the structure.

Meanwhile, Gerald looked disgusted. "No."

"Why not. What's the issue now?" Takumi questioned just out of curiosity. This was now the sixth house and Gerald seemed to have a weird excuse for all.

"The paint job looks dreadful. The tiles need to be fixed. Everytime you step in this area the floor makes a noise so you'll have to remove this and tile this whole area." Gerald pointed out.

Takumi's lip twitched. "Since when did you work in construction?"

"All I'm saying is that these houses aren't right for you. It'll take time for you to find the right house so just stay at the family home."

"Maybe you're right. Misaki and I weren't play to live in england forever anyway. If I didn't find a house here I was thinking of moving up the process of us going back to Japan-"

"Nonsense. You love this house. You got time to fix the tiles and the floor. It'll be fun picking out paint colors together." Gerald instantly changed his mind.

"You mean it'll be fun for me and Misaki?" Takumi corrected him.

"We can invite her too. Welcome to your new house. We'll take it." Gerald told the realtor.

* * *

 **A/N: Is it really to keep an eye on them or is Gerald wanting to know his brother more?**

 **What kind of girl do you think would fit Gerald?**

 **Do you like Geralds personality or no?**

 **Next chapter is called "The New Idiot Trio: Takumi, Gerald and Tora."**

 **IG: violet_167ff**


End file.
